The present invention relates to a golf club head, and more particularly to a wood-type golf club head having a good flight direction performance of hit ball improved by realizing a large moment of inertia.
In recent years, large-sized golf club heads are popularly used. Since the size increase must be done within a limited weight range, the degree of freedom in weight distribution design is lowered. Therefore, in order to increase the moment of inertia of club heads, it is required to efficiently allot a limited weight margin to necessary portions of the heads.
Stabilization of ball flight direction has been conventionally achieved by increasing the moment of inertia of golf club heads. As one of the methods, it is known from, for example, JP-11-155982A to attach a weight member made of an alloy containing a metal material having a high specific gravity such as nickel or tungsten to an appropriate portion of a head body made of titanium, stainless steel or the like.
However, this method requires to specially provide the head body with a fitting portion for fixing the weight member to the head body. The need of such a fitting portion further decreases the weight margin to make efficient weight distribution design difficult.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wood-type golf club head having an improved directional stability wherein the moment of inertia is increased by efficiently distributing the weight of the club head.
This and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.